Naruto's secret
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: Naruto goes on her training trip to find out that she is pregnant with Shikamaru's kids
1. Prologue

**This came to me randomly and I don't know if it will be a one shot or a story. I guess I'll let you guys tell me.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto. Not sure if it will become a crossover in the future or just be all 100% if it became a story.**

**Naruto's Secret **

**Prologue**

Naruto sat in her hotel room on her king size bed frowning down on a little white stick. It had two pink lines running down on it and on the box, it said that if that was the case, she was pregnant.

She had been feeling sick for about five weeks now and her chakra control had gone out the window. It was horrible as it was. But now she was now having trouble making shadow clones. She remembered once Iruka telling the class when a kunoichi was pregnant that the unborn baby messes with the mothers chakra.

At first, she just laughed at the idea of being pregnant for she hadn't been with anyone. For Kami sake she was a virgin. Until the memory of a party came back to her and the lazy bastard, she ended up spending the night with.

'_Oh, dear Kami what am I going to tell Ero-sannin? What is he going to tell baa-chan?'_ She thought to herself in a panic.

Kurama open a lazy eye and smirked. _**"Told you not to drink that night. That I wasn't going to burn off anything you drank."**_ He told her with the same smirk.

'_Shut up. Its all your fault.'_ She grumbled to him. Which just made him laugh even more. Just the sound of his laughter made her sick. With that she raced past Jiraiya as he was walking into their shared room caring some takeout and he spotted the stick of **"DOOM"**.

**Flashback**

"Come on Naruto you are coming over to my place. Its been two months since the attack during the Chunin Exams and its my 17th birthday." Whine Ino as she was pouting at her blonde hair friend as Sakura was sitting across from her with the other girls all sitting in Ino's bedroom.

Naruto looked around to everyone. "I don't know Ino-chan. I have so much training to do and Baa-chan was talking about sending me with Prevy-sage to train." She told her friend.

"Oh, come on Naruto. All you do is train. You need to cut lose sometimes. Everyone is going to be there." Said Sakura as she was smiling at the blonde.

"Come on Naru-chan. It will be fun. Also, father said I will not be able to go unless you go." Said Hinata as she knew this was the only way to get the girl to go.

Naruto frown and hung her head down in defeat. "Fine. I'll do. But I'll only go because Hina-chan wants to go." She to the others as everyone grinned at her. She didn't like the look in their eyes for there was something in their eyes that put a little fear in her.

'_**Be careful kit. They are up to something. Don't forget you are not able to drink tonight.'**_ Said Kurama as he was feeling a little uneasy as well. All Naruto could do was nod her head dumbly as she just wanted to bolt from them. Anyways she wasn't really one for drinking. She had done it a couple of time to win some extra money for rent or food. But tonight, she really wasn't planning on it.

It was time for the party and Naruto was dragged to Ino's room by the girls and they had pulled off her baggy jacket and shorts and black tank top. "You are not wearing that to my party." Said Ino as they pulled out an outfit for the girl.

Forty-five minutes later the girls had done Naruto's hair into twin braid buns and put soft makeup on the girl and a soft orange sundress on her with a small light jacket on the girl and slippers for she wouldn't go near the heels that Ino wanted to make her wear.

"There you look beautiful." Said Ino as they all stood back as they looked at her. All the other girls stood around shocked for they didn't know Naruto was a beautiful girl. They all saw her as a goofy tomboy that would rather fight, and train then have a tea party and talk about boys.

Sakura was the first to come out of her shock. "Umm... I think we should be getting down to the party." She said as she couldn't believe that the dead last was a looker. _'I just hope Sasuke-kun doesn't fall for her.'_ She thought to herself as she was now not to sure about their plan about giving the girl a makeover.

"Yeah. We can't leave the guys waiting for us." Said TenTen as she snapped out of her daze.

"Your right." Said Hinata as she nodded her head as she walked over to Naruto and linked arms with the girl. "Come on. Let's give the boys a shock of a lifetime." She said with a grin of her own.

Kurama was watching this all and couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen tonight and he wasn't going to be happy about it._ 'Why do I have this same feeling that I had with Kushina the same night she was with that blonde hair monkey?'_ He thought to himself.

Naruto just nodded her head and walked out of the room and down the stairs with the girls. Down to the large dinning room where Ino's parents where holding the party for their daughter. Naruto tried to hide behind Hinata and the others for she didn't want to see the guys for she didn't want them to act all weird around her. For the girls already have been acting strange.

Once down in the dinning room Naruto found the quiet corner away from the girls and watched everyone talk and laugh. She was enjoying herself so far. She just wanted to watch everyone really.

"So, are you going to hide in the shadows all night?" asked a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto almost had a heart attack as she jumped halfway out of her skin as she spun around to face who was talking to her. "Dear kami Shika. You scared me." She cried out at him as she glared at him.

He smirked at her. His lazy eyes looked her up and down. "You look really nice." He told her with a cocky smirk.

Naruto softly blushed. "Thank you." She told him as she look down at her shoes.

"Do you want to get some air?" Asked Shikamaru as he looked at her with a soft smile.

Naruto looked up at him with a blush. "Umm… Sure." She said.

He held out his hand and Naruto took it. They both left though double doors that led outside to the garden where a bench was in the center. The night was clear and lite up by a full moon and stars.

"Its beautiful out tonight." Said Naruto as she smiled softly as she looked up to the full moon with her cheeks softly rosy.

Shikamaru blushed as he looked over at her as the moonlight made her glow like an angel. "Yeah." He whispered.

She looked over at him and smiles. "Thanks for saving me. Ino and the others forced me here tonight. I really didn't want to come. But Hinata told me that her dad wouldn't let her come if I didn't go and I was guilted into coming tonight." She said with a sigh.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru. "Yeah, my mom guilted me into coming as well. I just wanted to stay in and sleep." He told her with a smile.

Naruto yawn as she lean her head on his shoulder. "You lazy bum." She smirked at him before speaking again. "Ino wanted to kick her birthday off early so she had me and the others try something call wine coolers. I didn't really like them."

"Yeah she had everyone take a drink of something." Said Shikamaru as he help up the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at the bottle. "How does that taste?" she asked him.

"It's a little strong. But it isn't too bad if you can mix it with coke." Said Shikamaru as he pulled out a bottle of coke.

"Oh." Was all Naruto could say.

"Would you like to try it?" Asked Shikamaru? "You don't have to if you don't want to." He told her trying to reassure her.

She just smiled at him. "I guess I could try just a little." She told him.

Kurama just rolled his eyes at his host. _'I tell the brat not to drink tonight and what does she do?'_

He nodded his head and pulled out the glass from his jacket pocket and fixed her a drink. He handed over to her. Naruto eyed it for a couple of seconds not sure if she wanted to really try it or not. _'Should I really be doing this?'_ She question herself.

'_**No.'**_ Came Kurama's voice.

But being who she was. Naruto rolled her eyes and slowly she took a drink of the mix drink. The bitter strong taste hit her as she made a face. "Its strong." Said Naruto.

"Yeah it's a strong drink." Said Shikamaru as he took the glass from her and took a drink as well. They spent the night sharing the drink.

"I-I think I ne-need to go home." Said Naruto with a hiccup as she fell back down onto the bench. She began to giggle like a hyena.

"Wou-would you like me to walk you home?" Asked Shikamaru with a hiccup as he laughed a little at Naruto falling back.

"Ye-yeah…that would b-be great." Said Naruto as she smiled at him.

He stood up and turned around and offered his hand to her with a smile. Naruto smiled up at him and took his hand. Slowly with his help she stood up and they both made their way out of the garden and out of the compound and out into the village.

Inside Ino's house

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Asked Ino as she and the other girls went upstairs to have a sleep over.

"No, I haven't seen her since we came downstairs for the party." Said TenTen as she even looked around.

"Yeah she just vanished." Said Sakura.

"Do you think we should go look for her?" Asked Hinata a little worried for her best friend.

Ino looked around to her friends. "Nah, she might have just left when we where having fun and went home we shouldn't worry to much about her." She said with a smile.

"I guess." Said Hinata as she was looking a little worried.

Sakura just stood up and walked over to the window. "Hey look there she is, and it looks like Shikamaru is walking her home." She said as she pointed out the window as the other girls ran over to look out.

Ino just smiled. "See she is in good hands we shouldn't worry about her." She said happy knowing her childhood friend was taking care of her fellow blonde.

With Naruto and Shikamaru

The two laughed and talked as they walked though the village. Only a few people where out as they were either heading home from the bar or returning from missions.

"Thank you for walking me home S-Shika." Said Naruto as she giggled.

"Your welcome." Shikamaru told her with a smile. "So how much farther to your place?" He asked her.

Naruto looked up to the sky and around her at where they were. "Not that much longer. Maybe another five minutes." She said with a smile.

Shikamaru nodded his head as they kept walking.

Naruto turned and looked at Shikamaru with a slight blush on her already rosy cheeks. "H-hey Shika?" She asked.

He looked down at the blonde hair girl resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah Naru?" He question.

"I was wondering." She began as her eyes darted away from his to her shoes. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" Asked Naruto.

His eyes open wide as he looked down at her and he began to blush as well and looked up to the moon lite sky. "Troublesome. But yeah there is someone I like." He told her. _'It couldn't hurt to be honest if she asked who?'_ He thought to himself.

She looked back up at him with wide eyes and grinned. "Oh yeah? Who do you like? Let me guess Hinata?" She said while throwing out a guess.

Shikamaru tripped over his own feet as she suggest Hinata. He coughed into his hand. "No Naru it isn't Hinata. Why do you want to know?" He asked her.

She giggled at him for his moment of shocked and tripping over himself. "I was wondering. For I never see you checking out any of the girls we know or any of the others when I'm hanging out with you and the guys. Also, the guys can never get it out of you who you like." She told him.

Shikamaru smirks at her locking eyes with her. "There is good reason the guys don't know who I like. Not even Choji knows and he is my best friend." He told her.

Naruto began to bounce a little on the balls on her heels. "Are you going to tell me?" She asked him as gave him her best puppy eyes no jutsu.

He kept his smirk on his face and learn in close to her ear. "Its going to cost you." He told her. A shiver ran down her spine as his breath touched her ear.

She locked eyes with him. "Fine what's it going to cost me?" She asked him with a challenging look in her eyes.

Before she knew what happen Shikamaru captured her lips with his and kissed her deeply at first, she was shocked but after a second she leaned into the kiss and fought him for control. Slowly they pulled apart for some oxygen. Both blushing as he smirked and leaning in close once again. "The answer is you." He told her.

Naruto stood still for a second. She was shocked someone really liked her. Her of all people. The demon brat? She looked up at him. "Why?" Was all she could ask him as her brain rebooted from the shock.

He pulled into his arms and held her for awhile before he spoke. "I've watched you Naru. You never give up and never stopped when people tried stopping you. I fell in love with the little blonde girl I met at the park when we where 3 years old. The little blonde girl that gave me a flower and told me she liked my pineapple shape hair. The same little girl that would come to my house with my father and play with the baby deer every spring. At the time I didn't know what I was feeling until we got old and what happen a couple of months ago when I thought I was going to lose you in that fight with that crazy red head. I knew then I needed to tell you how I felt about you." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I have always loved you too. But I didn't think you would like me. I thought maybe you like Ino or Hinata over me. For they are girly and I'm one of the guys. I always like coming to your house growing up and playing. Your dad always said I'm always welcome there and even your mom. I always loved when she would play dress up with me. It was fun." She told him as she buried her faced into his chest.

"GET A ROOM YOU TOO!" Yelled a random drunk as he pushed past the two.

They both blushed as they took a step away from with each other. "Come on let's get you home." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded her head as they walked quietly to her apartment as Naruto took a step up the steps some how she twist her ankle and begins to fall. Quickly Shikamaru to catch her and pick her up. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Blushing Naruto looked up at Shikamaru. "Yeah. But I twisted my ankle." She told him as she raised her right leg and he could see her ankle become the size of grapefruit.

"Troublesome. I'll carry you. Now what floor do you live on?" Asked Shikamaru.

"The 6th floor and the very end." Said Naruto as she pointed to the last door with a sheepish smile.

Shikamaru just shook his head. He was not feeling the alcohol as much as he was when they began their walk. But it was still a little foggy for him.

Naruto was having the same thought. _'I don't feel as drunk. I must be burning it off by now.'_

The two made it to her door and Naruto unlocked the door and Shikamaru took her inside to see her place was clean and smelt sweet like vanilla and honey.

"Do you want me to put you down on the couch?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah that would be great." Said Naruto as she smiled at him as he placed her down. The swelling on her ankle was starting to go down. "Would you like some tea?" She asked him as she was getting ready to stand up.

Shikamaru pushed her back down. "No, I'll make us some tea. You just rest." He told her as he went over to the kitchen and grabbed her tea kettle and turn the fossette on and filled the kettle and turned on the stove. "Where do you keep your tea and cups?" He asked her.

"The tea is in the Jar marked tea and the cups are over the cupboard over the sink." Said Naruto as she smiled at him.

He grunted like a buck and went to work on making them both teas. He saw the sugar and honey on the counter and looked over at Naruto. "Would you like honey or sugar in your tea?" He asked her.

"Two cubes and a teaspoon of honey." Said Naruto as she watched him fix her tea. "Thank you for helping me." She told him before he was finished with his own tea.

He smirked at her as he walked over and sat down next to her. Naruto feeling bold swung her legs over his lap and took her tea from his. Slowly she took a drink and sighed. Shikamaru just watched her every move with his dark eyes as he took a drink as well of his own tea.

Naruto lean over to the coffee table and placed her tea down on it and took his tea from his hands and placed it on the table as well. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him once again.

He lean over to her and pushed her on the couch and deepen the kiss as his hand ran up her side as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke their kiss looking at her swollen lips. "You're so beautiful right now." She said as he reclaimed her lips.

Naruto blushed from his words. Slowly pulling his ponytail hold out of his hair and letting it fall loose over his face. She smirked into the kiss as her fingers ran though his hair.

Leaning back up he pushed some of his hair behind his ear and smirked down at her. His dark eyes lusting for her. Bagging for her to allow him to claim her as his. "Troublesome blonde." He told her with the same smirk still.

She smirked at him leaning up claiming his lips with hers. Pulling herself up with her arms around his neck. Slowly he pulled her up into his lap as she straddled him his hands slowly making their way under hem of her dress onto her bare thighs and slowly moving up. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Pulling away he could see the want and lust in her eyes as she took off her small jacket and then pulled off his. As she was pulling his jacket off, he was placing butterfly kisses on her jawline and neck.

"Naru don't be mad at me. But I want you. I want so bad." He whispered heavily into her ear.

Leaning back, she reclaimed his lips and allowed his hands to move up her thighs past her panties and up her stomach. Slowly they inched closer to her beast. Naruto had a good size breast she kept hidden under her baggy jackets and shirts. She is a good 36 DD maybe DDD. Slowly he cupped her breast though her bra as another moan escaped her lips. Slowly she had begun grinding against his lap making him hard making him want to just rip her clothes off and have his way with her.

Once again, they broke appear to come up for some air. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. He didn't want to force anything on her.

"Yeah. But let's take this to my bedroom." Said Naruto as she slowly stood up and took his hand. Slowly Shikamaru stood up and fallowed after her. She took him to her bedroom where she had a king size bed with red and black silk sheets. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I sometimes like to sleep naked." Said Naruto with a sheepish smile as she blushed at him.

"I would give anything to see that." Said Shikamaru in a whisper but Naruto heard him and smirked as she slowly slipped the straps of her dress off each of shoulder and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Shikamaru swallowed hard as he watched her undress before him. Without thinking he began to unbutton his shirt and take it off and pull of his under shirt as he moved down to his belt and pants. Before long he was just in his boxers. Nether of them knew what happen to their shoes and nether really cared.

Shikamaru took a step closer to Naruto both acting like awkward teenagers. Slowly he moved to kiss her.

"I'm not going to bite Shika." Said Naruto as she kissed him back. Slowly he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I know." He told her with a smirk.

They fell onto the bed as he moved to remove her bra and kiss her neck. Naru helped him take off her bra and throw it to the floor. He looked down at her breast as he slowly kissed down her neck and around her breast taking her nipple into his mouth gentle at first sucking on it.

Naruto softly moan as he hands made it down to his boxers hooking her thumbs on them and pulling them off him. His other free hand he hooked his thumb pulling off her panties. Slowly he slide his leg between hers and gentle rubbed it against her core.

She moaned a little louder as he bit down on her nipple as she took in a sharp intake of air and he could feel her getting wet. He slowly moved a hand down to her pussy lips and felt a little hair. She kept herself trimmed down there. He slipped a finger in between her lips and found her clit and slowly began to rub it.

This was getting her wet and aching for his touch. He moved his hand down to her lips till he found her opening and slowly slide a finger into her. He could feel how tight she is and how she tighten around his finger. She has taken a sharp intake of air when he did that. Slowly he thrust in and out of her. Feeling her become more wet wanting her to be able to handle home he slide another finger into her, and she tighten up around it. He had a little trouble move them in and out until she relaxed for him.

"MM…. Shika I want you…... Stop playing with me…" Whine Naruto as she was panting and slowly thrusting her hips into his hand to take him deeper into her.

His lips let go of her nipples and smirked looking up at her. "Troublesome." He said with a grin.

Naruto kept rubbing her left leg against his hard-throbbing cock knowing he was ready to take her. But she knew he would only when he was good and ready.

Smirking he latched onto her other breast and began sucking on it. As he finger fucked her to the point, she couldn't take it anymore. He felt her tighten up around her now three fingers and knew she was going to cum, He wanted her to have her first orgasm before he ever slid into her. Just then a loud moan escaped her lips as her fingers wrapped around his hair and she pulled. Her body moving up as he let go of her nipple and watched her with a smirk and slowly pulled his hand free and licked his fingers. She tasted sweet like honey.

Slowly he slipped his cock in between her lips and moved it up and down to get it wet before he would enter her. Slowly he pressed his head into her opening and slowly he slipped in. Naru grabbed onto the sheets as she was still coming down from her orgasm. He was driving her wild and she loved it. He was finally in her and slowly began move in and out of her.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply as their tongues fought for control, she could taste her juices on his lips as he began going faster and deeper into her.

(first take on a lemon)

They had made love all night long and until mid afternoon when Naruto knew she needed to meet Team 7. She woke the lazy boy up.

"Shikamaru come on. I got to meet my team in an hour and I'm sure you have to do the same its almost 2pm." Said Naruto as she kissed him on the cheek.

"How about we blow them off and stay in bed together?" Asked Shikamaru as she smirked at the naked blonde before him.

She smirked back at him. "I would love to. But Kakashi-sensei would come looking for me and just walk in and he might overreact to finding you in my bed naked with a naked me." She told him as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widen while kissing her and pulled back. "He does get protective of you around the guys. Alright I'll go. But one thing first." He told her.

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes as she tilted her head to the right side looking at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Shikamaru.

Naruto smiled and kissed him again. "Yes." She told him.

Smiling Shikamaru stands up and goes over to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dress. Not even a couple seconds later Naruto is in the shower with him. They had a little more fun before finishing their shower and heading for their team training grounds and or home in his case to change.

**End of Flashback**

Jiraiya placed the takeout down on the table and walked over to Naruto's bed and looked at the little white stick. Slowly he picked it up and then the box and looked it over. His eyes grew huge and his jaw hung open as he turn to the opening bathroom door.

Naruto saw what was in his hands and frowned at him.

"When? How long have you known?" Asked Jiraiya as the shock was written all over his face and body.

I felt something wrong with my charka for the past five weeks and how I couldn't make a shadow clone today. The fox told me I was pregnant. I thought he was joking and just messing with my chakra again like he did when I was a kid. But no, the bastard was right." She told him with a frown.

Jiraiya put the stick down and walked over to Naruto and pulled her into a hug. "It will be alright. We can handle this." He told her. Not sure who he was trying to reassure at the moment.

"So, what are we going to do now? I can't train for the next couple of months." Said Naruto as she was sad and upset with herself.

"We can train your mind. We can still train your body, but I will have to take to Tsunade on what we will be able to do so you don't get rusty." Said Jiraiya as he took a step back and smiled at the girl.

"Baa-chan going to kill me." Whine Naruto as she dropped face first on to her bed.

'_No, she is going to kill me and baby you.'_ Thought Jiraiya as he just paled at his doomed thought. "Think I need to reverse summons to Tsunade and asked her what to do." He told her as he ran though the hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu."

In a poof of smoke Momma appeared. She looked around the room and saw a sad crying Naruto and a sad depressed looking Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-chan what's wrong?" She question.

"Something happen and Naruto is pregnant, and I need help from Tsunade, and I was wondering if you could reverse summons me too her." Said Jiraiya as he was looking at Momma.

"She is what? Who's the father?" Asked Momma as both she and Jiraiya looked at Naruto for answers.

She looked back at the two. "I'm not telling. Not until I get back from our training trip. For this isn't something I can just tell him in a letter and if I tell you then you tell Baa-chan and she kills him." She told the two.

"True and Gamabunta-chan will not be very happy about the news as well and would want to sit on the boy." Said Momma as both Naruto and Jiraiya pale.

"Fine. But once this trip is over. You will tell him and then we will kill him." Said Jiraiya as he grinned.

Momma went up in a poof of smoke and then Jiraiya was gone before Naruto could yell at him.

**Hokage's office**

Tsunade was sitting peacefully at her desk doing her paperwork when she saw a poof of smoke at the corner of her desk and saw Momma. Then a couple of seconds later before her desk was Jiraiya. She arched an eyebrow to this.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Question Tsunade as she put down her pen and singled for her ANBU to leave her office. Once they were gone Jiraiya placed up a seal.

"Well something happen, and I need you to come and look at Naruto." Said Jiraiya.

But before he knew what happen Tsunade was on her feet and standing before the man. She looked ready to kill him. "What happen to her?" She said in a quiet but deadly voice.

Holding his hands up Jiraiya blurted it out. "Naruto is Pregnant, and I don't know who the father is." He closed his eyes waiting for pain. But it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Tsunade standing there with her mouth hanging open.

She blinked and looked at him once again. "I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked him.

Taking a deep breath Jiraiya once more spoke. "Naruto is about five weeks pregnant. I just found out. But she will not tell me who the father is." He told her as he took a step away from her.

"But she just left with you four weeks ago." Said Tsunade trying to figure out when it happen.

"So, the week before we left one of those little bastards got with my little angel." Cried Jiraiya. "I just pray to Kami it isn't that Uchiha brat. For I will end his bloodline right here and now." He growled out.

Tsunade nodded her head. "I don't think it would be him. For Naru believe he likes guys and keeps trying to hook him up with his one cute gay boy from The Golden Dragon." She told him. "So that leaves Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino."

"If it was Kiba we would have heard about it by now and he would have been dead already." Said Jiraiya as he sighed.

"True. Shino is too quiet for her liking and Choji is always eating. The Nara is too lazy. So, could have been someone else?" Asked Tsunade.

"We for got that Neji kid she beat up. But I think he is dating that TenTen girl." Said Jiraiya.

"Why don't you two go back to Naru-chan and make sure her and the baby are health and worry about the boy later." Snapped Mama.

Both Sannin looked at the toad and nodded their heads. "Let me get my bag and tell Shizune." Said Tsunade.

Jiraiya nodded his head and broke the seal.

"Shizune get in here!" Yelled Tsunade as she made her way around her desk and went and grabbed her medical bag.

Just then Shizune comes walking into the office. "Yes, my Lady?"

"I need you to hold things down here. I need to make a quick run to check up on Naruto. She isn't feeling well." Said Tsunade.

"Yes, my Lady. I hope she feels better soon." Said Shizune.

With that the three left in a poof of smoke.

**Hotel room**

Naruto looked down at her food as she saw a poof of smoke from the corner of her eye. "Shit."

Tsunade rushed over to the blonde. Pulling her into a hug. "Oh, my poor girl. What have you gotten yourself into?" she asked.

Naruto just held on to the older blonde. "Teen hormones and drinking don't mix." Was all she said.

Tsunade pulled away and looked at the girl before her. "You got drunk?" She asked in shock.

"No. I was tipsy. Before you ask. No, I wasn't raped. I wasn't as tipsy when we made love and I didn't have a handover in the morning when we did again." Said Naruto as she glared at both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"O-oh okay. That is good to know." Said Tsunade as she placed her bag down. "Let's check the baby, shall we?"

Naruto laid down on the bed and Tsunade's hand began to glow a soft green. She held her hand over Naruto's belly for awhile as she listen for a heartbeat. Her eyes widen as she was listening.

Kurama was having the time of his life laughing his ass off at the shock at what Tsunade just found out. _'Their all doomed.'_ He thought as he grinned even more.

"Na-Naruto I hear three heartbeats." Said Tsunade as the girl looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean three? Do you mean you hear two and mine?" Question Naruto.

"No, I mean I hear yours and three others. Your going to have triplets." Said Tsunade as Jiraiya passes out hitting his head on the dresser.

"Shit. I might have to tell him in a letter." Said Naruto as she was frowning as she bit her thumb thinking.

"Naru please tell me who the father is." Bagged Tsunade.

Naruto just looked at the woman studying her for a moment. "First off it isn't Sasuke. I still think he is gay."

Tsunade sighed interfiled at that one. "Thank Kami."

Naruto bit her lip. "Please don't hurt him or tell him until I am able too baa-chan." Bagged Naruto as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, my Naru-chan I promise not to kill or hurt him or tell him." Said Tsunade.

Naruto lean in close and whispered into Tsunade's ear. _'It was Shikamaru Nara.'_

Tsunade leaned back dumbfounded. It was the lazy bastard that brushed off.

"Him!?" Question Tsunade.

Naruto looked down blushing. "Yeah. I have always loved him since we were little, and his dad would take me to his clan home to play with the baby deer and I get to play with him."

Tsunade softly smiled at the girl. "Write the let now and I'll take it and give to him and make sure he reads it."

Naruto nodded her head and got up and went and found a scroll and wrote a letter that she didn't want to write. But she had to tell him. There was no hiding it. Not with her carrying three lives within her. Coming back, she handed the letter to Tsunade as she finished tending to Jiraiya.

"I better get back and I'll have Mama wait for a letter to bring back to you." Said Tsunade as she smirked as Jiraiya looked on confused.

Mama nodded her head and took Tsunade back.

**Hokage's office**

Tsunade appeared just as Team 10 walked into her office. She looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Shikamaru Nara. I have something for you." Said Tsunade as he walked up to the Lady Hokage.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" Question Shikamaru.

"I need you to read this and if you are able to write a reply quickly. It is very important you do." Said Tsunade as she looked at the young Nara.

Asuma, Ino, and Choji looked on and wondered what was going on. But didn't say anything.

Shikamaru went to a desk off to the far corner to read the letter. Ino was going to fallow.

"Ino." Said Tsunade stopping the girl. "That is for his eyes only."

"Sorry Lady Tsunade." Said Ino blushing.

_Dear Shika_

_I really didn't want to tell you this in a letter but how I am going to be gone for about 3 years maybe longer now. _

_The night we made love I became pregnant. Baa-chan just checked me out and told me I am pregnant with triplets. _

_I know this is a lot to drop on you with a letter and I know if you don't want nothing to do with me and the babies I would understand._

_Love Naruto Uzumaki._

Shikamaru fell out of his chair all wide eye looking at Tsunade who just nodded her head to his unasked question. Slowly he got back up and took an empty scroll from the desk and wrote a reply to her letter. Getting up he walked over to Tsunade.

"Its true." Asked Shikamaru.

"Yes. I did the check up myself." Said Tsunade.

"Can I go home and tell my parents?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, you my. They need to know what's happening as much as you do." Said Tsunade. "But we will have a long talk after this you do understand this right?"

"Yes, I do." Said Shikamaru as he took off running from the Hokage's office and tower. If he was lucky his dad would just be finished feeding the deer and his mom would be returning from shopping.

"What just happen?" Asked Asuma.

Tsunade looked at the breaded man and smiled. "I just gave him news that will forever change his life. That is all."

They just looked at her even more puzzled as she gave them a D-rank mission to do.

**Nara Clan Estate**

Shikamaru came running into the house sliding into the living room. "MOM! DAD!?" He yelled.

Yoshino and Shikaku came walking out of the kitchen looking at their panicked son.

"What's wrong Shika?" Asked Yoshino as she walked up to her baby boy.

Shikaku saw a scroll in the boy's hands and saw he was having trouble forming words he took the scroll. Slowly he opened it and read it. His eyes went from lazy to shock within seconds. "Is it true?" He asked.

"What's true?" Asked Yoshino not knowing what's going on.

"Shikamaru got a girl pregnant." Said Shikaku.

Yoshino's eyes widen. "But who?"

"My girlfriend Naruto." Said Shikamaru as he finally could speak.

"What did it happen?" Asked Yoshino.

"The night of Ino's party. I walked Naruto home and we talked, and she asked me who I had a crush on, and I told her it was her from when we were 3 years old. She confessed the same as well to me. One thing led to another and yeah." Said Shikamaru not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Troublesome." Said Shikaku.

"I'm going to be a grandma." Squealed Yoshino.

"Yes, but to three mini Naruto's." Said Shikaku as he smirked at his paling wife.

"Did you say three?" Asked Yoshino.

"Son what are your plans for the future now that you will have a family when she returns?" Asked Shikaku.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'll take over as Clan head for I know Naruto will need the political backing and work my ass off for my future family." He told his father.

Shikaku smirked and nodded his head.

Yoshino smiled. "You forgot marriage there."

"Troublesome. I will marry her for will support her with everything I got and our family." Said Shikamaru getting a smile of approve from his mother. "But for now, don't tell anyone about the babies. For anyone would love to hurt her anyway they can." This shocked his parents, but they knew and nodded their heads.

"I guess I have three years to get Grandma's house ready for Yoshino and me to live in." Said Shikaku with a smirk.

**Hotel room**

Jiraiya sat next to Naruto waiting for Mama to return with a letter. "It will be okay. I'm sure he will be a good guy." He told her.

"Yeah your right." Said Naruto with a smile.

Just then a poof of smoke appeared before them. Mama held a scroll. "Here you go. I must return to Pa." She said as she went up in smoke.

Naruto looked at the scroll slowly she opened it.

_Dear Naru_

_I am shocked with the news we are going to have triplets._

_I know you would have rather told me this face to face. But I understand that you are away training and couldn't come back. Please be safe out there._

_I still do love you and when you return, I have something to ask you. Something I can't ask here._

_Love Shikamaru Nara._

Jiraiya saw the name and was shocked. "It was the lazy Nara brat. Thank Kami it wasn't the Uchiha." He cried out.

Naruto just rolled her eyes at him. "Wow I'm so glad to know that everyone is happy I'm not having that bastards kids." She said sarcastically.

The nine months had gone by and it was the middle of June and it was time. Jiraiya had taken Naruto to the Whirlpool for her to have her children in secret. Tsunade had shown up along with Yoshino and Gamabunta and several other toads to stand guard while the girl was in labor.

Naruto was in shock to have Shikamaru's mom there to help with delivery, but the woman wouldn't take no for an answer. Yoshino as she smiled at a very large and swollen Naruto.

Everything went well and all three babies came out healthy two boys and one girl. The first-born boy had black hair like his father and violet eyes. The second had crimson hair and black eyes and the little girl blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother.

"What are you going to name them?" Asked Yoshino as she looked at her three grandchildren.

Naruto smiled. "Well the one with black hair I was thinking Shikari, crimson hair one Ryuu, my little girl Ryoko."

"I believe they will live up to their names." Said Yoshino as she took several pictures of the babies.

"We will be staying here for several months until we are able to travel with the babies." Said Jiraiya as she smiled down at Naruto.

"Where are you?" Asked Yoshino as she looked around the old building.

"We are at Naruto's family's ancestral land. The land of Whirlpools once the home of the famous Uzumaki clan." Said Tsunade as she was smiling holding several scrolls and letters. "Naruto its time to tell you everything."

That night the truth came out and Naruto was shocked and upset and happy to know her family loved her. But now she had a new family to take care of and raise and three children to carry each Name. If she choose to. But mostly with Ryuu she knew he would carry the Uzumaki name along with his father's name all her children would for she would keep her mother's name. For it had a lot more meaning to her then her fathers.

**Three and half years later**

Tsunade had kept Shikamaru from missions as she had gotten a letter that Naruto was returning that week with her babies. She wanted the father there to meet his children.

Standing at the gate was Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Yoshino. Team 7 had heard that Naruto was return and had joined the Nara's not sure why they would be waiting and why Shikamaru would have Star gazer lilies in his hands. Flowers that Sakura knew Naruto loved.

Two figures could be seen walking down the long dirt road with one with long flowing blonde hair and the other a tall man with long white spikey hair. But something was off about them there was a head behind Naruto on her back and two small heads on Jiraiya's back.

"Sensei do you see what's on Naruto's back?" Question Sakura

This got Kakashi to look up from his book and Sasuke to look up as well. Both men's eyes widen when they saw it was a small child on the girls back and on Jiraiya's.

"I think their children?!" Said a confused Kakashi.

Yoshino giggled. As she looked down at her son. He looked a little pale, but he knew he couldn't want to meet his family.

Naruto saw Shikamaru and took off running to him. "Shika!" She said as she jumped into his arms.

He smiled as he kissed her in front of everyone. "I'm so glad your home. I've missed you so much and the pictures you sent of our littles ones. I can't want to meet them." He told her.

She smiled at him. "I've missed you as well. I have Ryoko with me and Jiraiya has Shikari and Ryuu." She told him as she turned around and he pulled Ryoko out of her carrier.

"Hey sweetie." She Shikamaru as he smiled at Ryoko.

Ryoko looked up at him and grinned. "Daddy."

Naruto smiled. "I told them they where going to meet their daddy today and that's all they kept saying daddy."

Jiraiya came up behind Naruto and turned around as she helped get Shikari as Yoshino took Ryuu.

"Shikamaru Nara. I would like you to meet your son's Shikari and Ryuu. And you meet your daughter Ryoko."

"Daddy!" "Daddy!" Said Shikari and Ryuu.

Shikaku smiled as he looked down at his grandchildren. "It appears they have the Uzumaki blood running strong in them."

"Yeah they do." Said Naruto as she smile.

Off to the side stood Team 7 with their jaws hanging open. Naruto had return from her training trip and she had children and they were Shikamaru's.

Just then Teams 8, 9, 10 come walking up to the main gate as they heard Naruto returned today.

Ino walked up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, what's wrong with you?" She asked her friend.

Sakura turned to Ino and then pointed over to Naruto and said. "Naruto, had kids from Shikamaru."

Everyone heard this and turned to look. All eyes widen as they saw the toddlers with their parents.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well it appears that Naruto's Secret will become a story and not a one shot.**

**Thank you everyone.**

**Like Always I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1:**

**Shock**

Ino's jaw hung open as she looked on with shock along with the others. "But, how?" She question.

"I don't know." Answer Sakura as Sasuke took it upon himself to find out what the hell was going on.

"Naruto." Said Sasuke.

Hearing her name Naruto looked up to the one who said her name. "Hey Sasuke. Can we talk later." She told him. As she looked back to her family.

"We just want to know what's going on. Whose kids are those?" Question Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked over at the Uchiha. "They are our children." He told him as he turned back to his sons who wanted to be held by him.

Sasuke's mouth dropped as he returned to the others.

"What did he tell you?" Asked Kakashi.

"They are their children." Said Sasuke as he didn't know how to feel about what he was told.

Yoshino was hugging Ryoko. "Oh, you are so cute. A mini me of your mommy."

Ryoko giggled and hugged her grandmother back. "Nana. Nana." She said with more giggles.

Kakashi's single eye widen as his book fell to the ground. "What did you say?" He question.

"Naruto and Shikamaru had kids." Sasuke as he was becoming annoyed now.

Before anyone knew what happen Kakashi was now standing right next to Shikamaru with a dark aura around him. Before Kakashi could say or do anything Jiraiya grabbed him by his neck. "You will leave him alone. If you do anything to him, I will never allow you to have my new book and I will tell all the bookstores in the village to never sell you one of my books again." Said Jiraiya.

Kakashi paled and nodded his head as he moved away from the little happy family.

Just then Tsunade appeared at the front gates. "What is going on here?" She question as she looked at all her teams gathered gawking at the young couple and their children.

"Baa-chan." Said Naruto as she grinned looking at Tsunade as she stood up.

"Nana-nade." Said all three kids.

A huge smile appeared on Tsunade's face. "Oh, my little kits." She said as she dropped down as the three toddlers ran over to her. This was a name she began calling the triples as they had two whiskers on each other cheeks and they are as mischievous as a young fox kit. They jumped into her arms and she hugged them tight. "I've missed you all so much." She told them.

"They missed you as well Baa-chan." Said Naruto with a smile. "But I need to get to my apartment and get things packed to take things to my new home." She said as everyone looked at her weird. This even made Shikamaru look at her.

"I was just going to ask you to move in with me." Said Shikamaru as he smiles at her lazily.

Naruto turned and smiled at him. "I was just going to ask you to move in with me as well." She told him.

His parents watched with amusement. "So, what now?" Asked Yoshino.

"Well I was given my Mom's family Clan Estate and it isn't far from the Nara Clan's land." Said Naruto as she smiled sheepishly.

"The only Estate near our is the Uzumaki Estate." Said Shikamaru.

"That is our new home." Said Naruto as she grinned.

Shikamaru looked over at his parents. "So, if both Clan Estates are near and next to each other. Then could we connect both lands?" He asked his parents.

"This is something you and Naruto will need to talk about. For when you become Clan head and as she is the Last Uzumaki she is already Clan head and by the looks of it. She has already made it to Chunin." Said Shikaku.

Naruto smiled. "Your dad is right about that. For we do have a lot of things to talk about." She told Shikamaru as she stood up and walked over to Tsunade to get her children back. "Also, Baa-chan I need to speak to you about something that happen about 4 month ago."

Tsunade looked at Naruto as she let go of the triples as they took off running back to Yoshino and Shikaku.

"Naruto we will take the kids and babysit while you go talk with Lady Tsunade." Said Yoshino as she was holding Shikari and Shikaku had both Ryoko and Ryuu in his arms.

Naruto looked over at them and smiled softly. "Thank you. I do need a little break to handle for a few things and I think Jiraiya going to run away if I get him to babysit again." She said with a grin.

Jiraiya paled at hearing about babysitting. "I need a break as well." He said as he summoned a toad and jumped on it. "I'm going to take a break, but I will meet everyone at the tower to let you know how far she has progressed." He said as they both vanished.

Naruto sighed as she shook her head at his antics. "He was a great help during our time away. He even stopped a lot of his research for awhile and stayed with me every night when I was needing at the end of her pregnancy and for the first year and half after they where born." Said Naruto.

This shocked everyone for this wasn't the Jiraiya they knew. This even shocked Tsunade the most. For she figured he would leave Ma with the girl all the time or some random woman to help her.

Tsunade stood up. "Alright. Naruto, Shikamaru you two to my office and the others. Don't you have some work you need to be doing?" She asked the others as they paled and ran away from the boss Lady who could make their lives even more hell.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto and Shikamaru walked hand and hand though the village as she looked around it. "Not much has changed since I have been gone." She told him.

He looked over at her with lazy eyes. "Well a few things have changed." He said as he smirked.

"Well I did see they added Baa-chan's face to the mountain and I can see a new stadium." Said Naruto as she looked up at Shikamaru making eye contact with him with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful when you blush?" Asked Shikamaru as he leaned into her and kissed her on her lips.

Blushing brighter Naruto kissed him back smiling even more. "You have once before. I believe that is why we have three little kids." She teased him.

This made him pale and blush as he stepped back and wrapped his arm around her. "Well I wouldn't mind a big family." He said with a smile.

Naruto blushed at his comment. "Well I do want a big family as well. But there is something we need to talk about with Baa-chan and it is very important for our kids are going to be need to be protected from a lot that is going to happen." She said with a sad expression on her face.

"Your new family will go to war to protect our children." Said Shikamaru as he pulled her into a hug as they stopped outside of the tower. "Nothing will ever get past us. My father and I have been training and becoming stronger since I have found out I became a father. Even my mom has taken up training once more. She is Jonin level. When she retired, she was Chunin." He told her.

"Really?" Asked Naruto shocked.

"Yes, really. They want to be strong to help you with your dream and goals." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Real-really?" She asked all choked up.

"Yes, really. I would do anything for you and our family." Said Shikamaru.

They had entered the tower and the Chunins working the tower watched the young couple as they had their tender moment. Unknown to them their friends and Sensei's had been fallowing them and watching them as well.

Shikamaru pulled her into another hug and as she looked up at him. He claimed her lips and kissed her softly on her lips. They stood there for a while in their own little world. Slowly they broke appear and Naruto blushed.

"I love you Shika." Said Naruto.

He smiled looking at her. "I love you Naru."

"Aww… That is so sweet." Said Ino as she Hinata, Sakura and TenTen watched on.

"Come on let's get a move on. Lady Tsunade is waiting for us and I don't want to piss her off." Said Shikamaru as he took her hand and they both went up the stairs up to The Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked at the files before her as Jiraiya sat at the window looking out at the village. "Those two-look good together. We are going to have to do everything we can to keep Naruto and the triplets safe." He told Tsunade with a sad look in his eyes.

"I know. Those bastards are going to be coming for her sooner or later." Said Tsunade as she frowned. "I'm just glad she is back in the village and they are all safe. But I want to know something though." She said looking at the Toad Sage.

"What's that?" Asked Jiraiya.

"When did Naruto take the Chunin Exam?" Asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya smirked looking at his old teammate. "She is really a Jonin but just wears the Chunin vest the Raikage gave her." He told her.

Tsunade jaw dropped open. "When did she meet the Raikage?" She question never knowing of this. "That bastard never told me." She growled out.

Jiraiya laughed. "Well that was Naruto's doing. She doesn't want anyone knowing what level she is at and she is wearing my old Chunin vest for she will begin wearing the one A gave her once she tells you."

"So how did this happen?" Asked Tsunade as her office door open.

"Easy. I killed Hidan and Kakuzu." Said Naruto as she walked in with Shikamaru as he looked down at the blonde next to him.

"How did you kill the Zombie twins?" Asked Tsunade as she looked at the girl with shock written all over her face.

Jiraiya laughed. "With her mother's seals and chains and her father's flying god and something no one has never seen in a very long ass time." He told her with a smirk.

"Yeah that is something I wanted to talk to you about for I need your grandfather's scrolls on it." Said Naruto as Tsunade looked at her puzzled.

Naruto smirked and channeled chakra to her feet as a tree began to grow at her feet and Tsunade looked like she almost had a heart attack. "How?" She asked slowly standing up.

She smiled looking up at Tsunade shyly. "Well one of my parents has Senju blood and I wanted to know if you could do some blood work and we can find out which one." She said looking down at her feet.

"Oh, dear Kami we have to keep this from the council for they will go nuts and I don't want them trying to sell you out or trying to kidnap any of the babies." Said Tsunade.

Shikamaru and Naruto both paled looking at her. "I will kill anyone who ever tries to take my children." Said Shikamaru as a dark Aura appeared around him.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other and nodded. "This will be done as Naruto asked and I will get the scrolls and taken to you in a sealed scroll so no one will know what is in there." Said Tsunade as she nodded.

"So, Ero-sannin told you I got a field promotion from Raikage for saving his ninja and killing the Zombie twins. But we still have Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, "Pain", Sasori of the Red Sand, Deidara, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu. Those who we have left to deal with. But Pain and Tobi are the two most powerful of the group." Said Naruto as she pulled out a scroll and walked up to Tsunade's desk handing it over.

"How did you get all this information?" Question Tsunade as Jiraiya even looked confused.

Naruto smirked at them. The last time I dealt with Itachi I put a shadow clone on him that I over charged and turned into something that he wouldn't notice it." She told him.

"So, you sent in a spy on the boy and got all the information we would need on them?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah. But the one thing troubling me is that Pain keeps calling Tobi guy Madara. But I don't think it's the real Madara but someone faking. But they do have ties to the village and ties to my father's old team." Said Naruto as she looked serious.

"There all dead. Well all dead but for Kakashi." Said Jiraiya confused.

"Yeah, but even you thought the three kids you helped in the rain are dead. But two are alive and using the third one as a puppet with his other 5 other faces of Pein." Said Naruto as she looked at him annoyed.

Jiraiya looked away not having a comeback on that.

"I told you that they would bite you in the ass somehow." Said Tsunade as she looked a little upset.

"Don't blame him. Danzo was the one that lead to them becoming dark and killing Hanzo of the Salamander. For they where growing in power and Danzo had dirt on Hanzo and used it against him to kill the three teenagers. But that blow up in his face for the one with the orange hair used his funny eyes to kill him and his man and take over Ame." Said Naruto as she sighed. "We need to do something about Danzo for he will be gunning for my children soon."

"You have found out a lot of information and it looks like the old Warhawk is still making trouble." Said Jiraiya.

"Yeah. Also, he still has his ROOT up and running for I saw one outside of the Hidden Cloud after I killed the Zombie twins. So that old bastard knows of my hidden bloodline and I know he will try to move for me to become breeding stock. So, I am going to need several clans backing me to protect me." Said Naruto as she looked at Shikamaru.

"You have my Clan as well as Ino's and Choji's Clans. I'm sure we can get Asuma-sensei and Hinata's clan to back you." Said Shikamaru and he tighten his grip on her hand.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Said Naruto.

"You also have the Fire Lord and Cloud Lord and Wind Lord backing you." Said Jiraiya as he smirked. "You can thank the Raikage and Kazekage for them to back you and the Fire lord is a cousin to the Uzumaki Clan and once he found out you are Kushina's daughter he will move Heaven and Hell for you." He told her.

Naruto nodded her head to this. "I will need the three Lords backing to protect my children from Danzo and the Civilian Council. For they don't have any love for me. I am a weapon to him and a demon to them." She said as she looked up at Shikamaru.

"I know your secret. I figured it out along time ago." Said Shikamaru as she smirked as he saw all their shock. "What it isn't hard to figure it out and she was born that night when it happen. Also, she is a female version on the 4th. I am not sure how no one hasn't figured it out is beyond me." He said while shaking his head with a sigh.

"Your too damn smart for your own good." Said Naruto as she bumped her shoulder into his side.

He smirked at her. "Well I have to be. For the woman I love is a troublesome woman." He said.

"HEY!" Yelled Naruto as she poof her cheeks out.

Everyone laughed at her.

"So, I was planned on testing your skills. But now that you are able to use that bloodline. I have to push it off for a while for I want you to train with it and become stronger and also, I don't want something going wrong and you hurting yourself or someone else." Said Tsunade.

"That's fine with me. I was going to ask for some time off for a little while for I need to settle in as well as take over as Clan head for the Uzumaki Clan. I'm not too sure if I want to do anything with the Namikaze clan or what. I know I have three children to carry each name. But if I also have Senju that changes everything." Said Naruto as she looks at Tsunade.

"Well brat it is up to you if you want to carry on the Namikaze name. I am not going to push you whatsoever. For Kushina was more famous and it was the Uzumaki family that helped my family and Uchiha to build this village." Said Tsunade as she smiled.

"I know I found several scrolls in Whirlpool for my mom was the daughter of the Whirlpool's Lords daughter and Uzukage's daughter. So that makes mom a Princess and if the Fire Lord is a cousin of my family then carrying on the Uzumaki clan name is more important then any others. Well besides their fathers." Said Naruto as she smiled at Shikamaru.

He smiled back at her and shook his head. "They will carry both our names. But one will become Clan head one day of the Nara as one will become the head of the Uzumaki and if you have Senju. You have it covered with our first born."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah your right a child to be an heir for each family." She said.

"We need to show you the Uzumaki Clan Estate and then get you and the kids settled in." Said Tsunade.

"Well I think tonight the kids can stay with their grandparents tonight and I can stay with Shika as well and worry about shopping in the morning. I am tried." Said Naruto as she was very tried and yawned.

Tsunade stood up. "Let's get going. So, you can go get some rest and get the little ones feed and to bed." She told the girl.

"I'll help you with everything once we get home." Said Shikamaru.

"Thank you. Come on I'm starving and if I'm starving the kids are driving your parents nuts." Said Naruto as she smiled.

Jiraiya paled at this. "Let's move it. For they are worst then Naruto when she is hungry." He told everyone.

They left the tower and made their way over to where the Nara area is at in the village near the deep forest. It took them about 20 minutes to find the old Estate and it had huge stone and iron walls with iron gates and vines with wildflowers over the iron parts of the stone walls.

"Well brat the seal lock is keyed to your blood." Said Tsunade as she nods her head and bites her thumb and swipes her blood across the seal as they see it glow and burn away as the gate slowly opens and a new seal appears again on the gate lock.

Naruto looked at the large house and saw a green house behind the house with a training ground and several other buildings. "I am going to be busy tomorrow looking this place over." She said as she looked at the others. "But I think I need to get back to my kids. For its getting late and I haven't been away from them this long and it feels weird."

"Yeah. Its alright. There is a new blood seal on the gate." Said Jiraiya as he saw the worry on the girls face.

"Its fine. I'll meet with you tomorrow and we can go over the scrolls and other things." Said Tsunade as she smiled softly. "Also have a shopping list ready for I will have a team get everything you will need to buy for you, so you don't have worry about shopping with the kits."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Come on I miss our babies." Said Naruto.

"Come on. Let's get home for I want to get to know my sons and daughter." Said Shikamaru as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder as they walked out of the Estate grounds and walked though the forest leading to the Nara Estate.

After walking for another 20 minutes they could see Shikamaru's house and could hear kids laughter coming from inside. As they walked inside the house the kids ran around the living room as Yoshino and Shikaku chased after them covered in food.

"Shikari! Ryuu! Ryoko!" Said Naruto firmly as they stood and turned to face their mother and lined up.

"Momma!" They said as one.

"I am sorry for the mess they made. I will clean it up." Said Naruto as she made four shadow clones as she and two of her clones take one child and the other two go and clean up the mess they had made. "Shikamaru I need to give them a bath could you show me the bathroom?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'll have you get them ready for bed." HE told her as they walked up the stairs and go guest room next to his bedroom and his mother had set up for the kids earlier.

Yoshino looked at Shikaku and smirked. "She will make a strong Clan mother." She told her husband.

"She will be a Clan head and Clan Mother." Said Shikaku as he smiled at his wife as he knew the girl was bring back the Uzumaki clan and with Ryuu the boy looked like Kushina and they all have their mother's wife spirit and the Nara smarts. There was nothing lazy about them. So, they would be every deadly when they become Shinobi for while the kids ran away from them, they ran up the walls using their chakra already at only 2 ½ years old. With an Uzumaki chakra.

**I'm ending the chapter here. I figure this will set up for the next one to come.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto. **

**Thank you for all the Like, Fallows, and Reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

**Training, Secrets, Lies, Clans.**

Shikamaru and Naruto got the triplets to bed without any trouble. The kids had gotten tired of camping and had been looking forward to coming home to their daddy and grandparents.

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru. "They are like me and will sleep though the night." She told him with a happy smile. The one thing she was grateful for.

He smirked down at her. "They truly take after their beautiful mother." He said as he leans into her claiming her lips with his. Naruto relaxes into him.

Slowly pulling back Naruto smiles. "I need to get a shower and something to eat." She told him sheepishly.

Shikamaru smirks. "Here go though that door and use my bathroom and I'll go and see if anything is left and fix you a plate." He told her.

She nods her head and vanished behind his bedroom door as he turns and walks down the hallway. Waiting for Shikamaru was his parents with dinner sitting on the table. "I fixed us dinner while you two got the little ones ready for bed." Said his mom.

"Thanks mom. Naruto is taking a shower right now." Said Shikamaru as Yoshino nodded her head.

Shikaku looked at his son. "They are full of surprises you know." He said as he looked at his son.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to this. "What do you mean?" He asked his father.

With a smirk as he took a drink of his tea, he leveled his gaze at his son. "They are able to use chakra and already are able to walk up walls." He told him as he saw the shock on his sons face.

Just then Naruto reappeared with a towel in her hair. "Well yeah they can tree wall. I needed to keep them busy while I train and keep them from driving Ero-sannin nuts." She said with a laugh.

Everyone looked over at the blonde as she walked up to the table and sat down as she was wearing what looked to be Shikamaru's shorts and tank top. She took a seat next to Shika as she smiled at everyone.

"How old where they when they began to walk?" Asked Yoshino as she was serving everyone dinner.

Naruto tilted her head to the left as she was thinking for a minute. "Well Ryoko began walking at 7 months and Shikari and Ryuu about 2 weeks later. After they got the hang of walking and running, I began working on them opening their chakra and then began training them on tree walking." She told them as she took a drink of her tea.

"That is amazing. They show none of the Nara laziness." Said Shikaku as he smiled.

Naruto grinned. "Oh they do. When they get to the top of the trees they lay there and watch the clouds for hours if I let them. Ero-sannin always told me to leave them for awhile so we could get a lot of my training done. As well they have already began training in sealing. For I found scrolls in the Whirlpool that showed at what age a Uzumaki began training and man I am far behind my own children. But with my being able to spam shadow clones I have caught up to them and even passed them. As well they have insane chakra reserves. They will never be able to match me for I have two chakras' in me. But they can come very close though." She told them.

Everyone nodded their heads to what they had just found out about the kids.

"But I need to find taijutsu styles that will work for them. My dad's might work for Ryoko. But Shikari and Ryuu need something fast but powerful. Hummingbird is more on speed and hitting weak points. That wouldn't work for the boys. Even in time it wouldn't be a good style for Ryoko, but it is a good starter for her. But I do have all my clan's scrolls I found and what is in my clans estate and whatever baa-chan is going to give me." Said Naruto.

"It appears that you have been busy with your training as well as the kids." Said Shikaku as he was studying the young woman before him.

Naruto nodded her head. "I have to make sure they can fight. It isn't easy with me being hunted down like a damn dog." She said as she looked down at her plate as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Yoshino and Shikaku looked at each other and nodded their heads with each other. "We will help in their training. I am home all the time and I always finish with my Clan mother duties early and it wouldn't be any trouble to work with my grandchildren and I know many of the other ladies would love to help train them." Said Yoshino as she smiles at Naruto.

"She is right. I can help in the evening and training them." Said Shikaku as he smiled as well.

"You have us now. You are no longer alone and having to rely on just on Jiraiya." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto looked up shocked with tears in her eyes. "thank you all." She said.

"It will help a lot for Killer Bee will be coming soon to help me train more with Kurama. For my training was cut short for I needed to return, and I wanted my kids home with their father and grandparents." Said Naruto with a smile.

Shikaku looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "You mean Killer Bee the holder of the 8-tails?" He question.

Naruto nodded her head. "Yeah and the kids love him." She told them as they all looked even more shocked.

"So what rank are you truly at?" Asked Shikamaru as he remembered what Lady Hokage saying something about Naruto being a Chunin or higher.

"You heard that? I was hoping no one was listening and focusing more on the kids then me and her talking." Said Naruto with a sigh. She looked back up at everyone at the dinner table as she took another drink from her tea. "I am a Sannin. But before I was made a Sannin I was given a field promotion of Jonin. A gave it to me when I killed the Zombie twins." She told them as she watched their faces.

"A-a Sannin?" Question Yoshino?

"Yes." Said Naruto as she looked down at her dinner.

"So we have another Toad Sannin?" Asked Shikaku as he studied the girl.

Naruto shook her head no. "I am the Kitsune Sannin." She told him as she was fidgeting in her chair.

Shikamaru arched his brow at this. "When did you get the kitsune summons?" He asked her.

"I found the scroll in a vault on my families island after I had our children. Once I was strong enough, I signed it and summoned Kurama from within me. For he is the boss summons and I began training in sage mode. But I will pass on the Toads to one of the kids as long as the other summons I found." Said Naruto as she looked at everyone.

"How many summonses did you find?" Asked Shikaku a little surprised. He knew the Uzumaki Clan did have many summon contracts, but no one never knew how many.

"Maybe about a hundred of them. But I am not going to be telling anyone about it though. For people will kill for them and some have treated summons really bad and I don't want that for them." Said Naruto as she looked a little fearful as she looked up at Shikaku.

"Troublesome. Don't worry. I will not say anything about it. For that is clan business and no one needs to know." Said Shikaku as he smiled at her.

Naruto smiled gratefully and nodded her head.

"**Are you going to give them the Stag summons still?"** Asked Kurama as he woke up and was listening to what was going on.

'_Yeah. But I was planning on doing that in the morning. Unless you think it would best, I gave it to them now?'_ Asked Naruto as she looked like she spaced out as the others watched her closely.

"**Its best to get it over and done with. But first eat something before you pass out."** Said Kurama as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep in the meadow.

'_Okay. Thanks.' _Said Naruto as she blinked her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Kurama was reminding me of something. But he told me to eat first before I do it." She told everyone.

They all nodded their heads and began to eat dinner. Naruto made two shadow clones. One to check on the little ones and the other to get the sealed scroll from her pack. They ate quietly as one of the clones return and the other one went up in smoke in the hallway.

"Here you go boss." Said the clone as she handed her the sealing scroll.

"Thanks." Said Naruto as she watched her clone go up in smoke.

"What do you have there?" Asked Yoshino as she looked over at the crimson scroll on the table.

Naruto smiled softly as she looked down at the scroll. "I have a summons that I believe that would work well with your clan." She told them.

"Naruto you know you do not have to give us any of your family summons." Said Shikaku before his wife or son could speak up.

"I know. But this summons feels right for your clan and I believe it would be at home here." Said Naruto as she smiled at them.

"What summons is it?" Asked Yoshino as she was now wondering what the young woman before her could have.

"It is the stag summons." Said Naruto.

This made Shikaku's eyes widen as he looked at her with shock. "My father has been seeking that scroll for as long as I could remember." He told her.

"Yeah it was in my family vault with the others. They had sealed away all their scroll away when they attacked the village. It was just sitting there just away for an Uzumaki to come along and find it once more." Naruto told them.

"You are truly full of surprise Naruto." Said Yoshino as she smiled at her future daughter-in-law.

"Nah, once you spend a day training with the kids. They will be the ones you will be claiming are full of surprises." Naruto told them as she grinned. She was tried and needed some rest. But she wanted to sit and talk some more. But they could see it in her eyes.

**I think I'm going to leave off there. **

**I know it isn't that long, but I think its good spot to stop.**

**Thank you **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait I'm going down the line and updating all the stories and I have picked up a couple of stories along the way. I wanted to test myself with a few of them and also, I wanted something new and fresh. I know I can be creative, but I have felt I've been having a little writers block on some stories. **

**But like always I do not own Naruto or whoever else pops up in this story.**

**Chapter 3**

The morning had come way to fast as the triplets ran into the room Naruto and Shikamaru had shared the night before. They had fallen asleep in Shikamaru's bed as Naruto just wanted to chat with him and cuddle for, she felt lonely away from him for so long. His parents didn't say anything as they knew the two would be married soon and knew they wouldn't do anything for the girl was way to tried and hand her hands full with three beautiful children.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Yelled Ryoko as she jumped on their bed as Ryu and Shikari are both in Yoshino and Shikaku's arms.

Both parents grin at their granddaughter rudely waking up her parents. Memories of when Shika was their age. Yoshino smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She was now a grandmother and she was loving every second of it.

Naruto open her eyes as she saw Ryoko sitting on top of her. "Morning baby girl." Said Naruto as she smiles at her little one.

Shikamaru barriers his face into her neck as he didn't want to get up. "To early." He grumbled as he tried to go back to sleep.

Naruto giggles at this. "I think daddy needs help getting up." She tells Ryoko as the boys jump out of their grandparents arms as Naruto quickly moves out of the way as she knew what was going to happen next as the kids had done this to Jiraiya a few times.

All three kids climb up the ceiling and looked down at their sleeping father as little foxy grins crossed this faces. Yoshino's eyes widen at what she was seeing as Shikaku was taking note not to be lazy around his grandchildren. The next thing they knew all three kids are falling onto Shikamaru and all was heard was a loud grunt and a bed cracking.

Naruto blinked as she looked at the kids and Shika. "Umm… did you three use chakra when you dropped on him?" she asked as she was now worried for the power man.

Ryoko looks at her with a small grin. "Well yeah mommy. Why else would we get him up." She told her all innocent.

"Oh shit." Said Naruto as she looks at Yoshino. "Do you know any medical jutsus?" She asks with a little panic in her voice as the kids could have hurt him pretty bad.

Quickly Yoshino rushes to her son's side and checks him over. He was fine nothing was broken they had just knocked him out. He had reinforced his body with chakra as the kids came down so he wouldn't get hurt. "He will be fine. They just knocked him out." She said with a sigh.

Naruto turned to Ryoko, Ryu, and Shikari. "You three are not to use chakra like that to wake your father. He isn't like Ero-jiji that you can jump on him like that. We got luck he had pushed chakra though his body before you three landed on him like that." She told them as she tried to keep calm as she could see the tears in their eyes as they didn't think that would hurt their father. For they had done it many times to Ero-jiji and their mommy.

"But mommy you are always fine when we do that with you." Said Ryu as he was a little confused at what just happen.

Naruto sighs. "I know. But I'm not like daddy. Mommy's body is a lot stronger then daddy's and heals faster. Just like you three always heal a lot faster." She told them.

"Its because your like Bee-jiji?" Asked Shikari.

Naruto nodded her head. "Yes. I'm like Bee-jiji. You three met Kurama-jiji and know he is inside mommy's seal, right?" she asked them as they sat on the bed thinking for a second.

They all nod their little heads. "Yes we know." They said as one.

"Okay good. Now please remember no jumping on daddy like that okay?" Naruto asked the triplets.

They all nodded their heads as Shikamaru woke up. He was now sitting up as he blinked a few times. He was shocked to learn that their children knew their mother housed a Biju within her and she was very open about it to them.

"I know that look." Said Naruto as she smiles at him softly. "It would be pointless to hide it from them as Kurama's chakra is also part of them as he gave them his chakra while I was pregnant to make sure our children are strong and would live another day if anything would ever happen to be while out on my training trip." She told him.

"So, that is why they have the whisker marks like you do?" Asked Shikamaru as he was not as surprised as he was only a while ago.

"Yeah. It's a birthmark. The let anyone know that they are protected by the Kitsune clan." Said Naruto as she was now grinning.

"Kurama-jiji is awesome." Said Ryu.

"He is fun to train with." Said Shikari.

"He is so soft and fluffy." Said Ryoko as she smiled hugging her little stuff fox that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well we have a busy day and breakfast is ready." Said Yoshino as she knew Naruto had a lot to get done and if she allowed her lazy son to get his way the girl would get nothing done at all today.

"Yeah I have to get laundry done and also set up the new compound and open the fence between our lands are we are family and all." Said Naruto as she was looking tried at the thought of all the work she had before her.

With that Naruto raided Shikamaru's dresser and pulled out a part of boxers that are smaller for him and pants and a tank top and a bra from her pack and ran into the bathroom. Yoshino laughed. "She has made herself at home with your stuff." She told her son as she remember when she first married Shikaku and how she would wear a lot of his shirts.

"Troublesome. I should get her laundry started so she doesn't have to worry." Said Shikamaru as he got out of bed in his pajama bottoms.

"No. you will not. The last time you did laundry we had to go and buy you all not clothing. I will do it. For I have to do laundry today and it will be no trouble helping her out. She is my daughter now." Said Yoshino as Naruto had come out of the bathroom already showed with a towel in her hair.

"You don't have too. I don't want to be too much trouble on you." Said Naruto with worry in her eyes.

Yoshino waved her off. "You are my family and it will be no trouble at all, and the other ladies will be coming here today as they want to meet the future clan heirs of our clans. So I will have all the help I need, and you know you will leave the triplets with me." She told Naruto as the girl just smiled as she was now hugging her new mother. "Thank you." Said a teary eye Naruto.

Shikamaru smiled at his mother making Naruto feel like she was now part of their family he was happy about it. He did worry about of few of his Aunties and female cousins as they had always looked down on Naruto and he wouldn't stand for it.

Shikaku placed his large hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry son. I have spoken to the clan this morning and told them that Naruto will one day take over as Clan mother of the Nara clan one day as, well as be clan head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans.

Shikamaru nodded his head to his father. Every time he thought he might be a move ahead of his father would come out of nowhere and be one step ahead of him.

With that said the family had gotten ready for the day and went about it.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of the Nara Clan gates to find their friends standing at the gates waiting for them as the gate guards wouldn't allow them in as the two men glared at the last Uchiha and the pink hair banshee.

"Hey guys." Said Naruto not sure how to about be seeing everyone so soon.

"Hey Naru-chan." Said Ino as she ran over to her fellow blonde. "How have you been?" She asked as one could see worry in the girls eyes.

"I'm alright. Just a little tried from traveling and training and all." Said Naruto not sure what was going on.

Sakura pushed Ino off of Naruto. "She is my teammate." She growled out at she looks at Naruto with a smile. "So why didn't you tell us about everything?" Asked Sakura as she didn't know how to say what she wanted to know.

Naruto blinked as she looked at Sakura as Shikamaru came up and pulled Naruto away from Sakura. "She doesn't have to tell you anything if she doesn't want to." He growled out as he was feeling uneasy around Naruto's teammates.

Sakura narrows her eyes at him. "I'm her friend and I have a right to know." She hissed at him.

"No you don't. For Naruto has the right to tell who she pleases." Said Shino as he was now standing next to Shikamaru as he wasn't liking how Sakura was out right questioning the girl about her personal and private life.

Naruto looks at Shikamaru and Shino and smiles. "Its alright you two." She tells them as she looks back at Sakura who had a smug smile on her face as she was thinking she was going to get her way.

"They are right Sakura I don't have to tell you anything if I chose not to. For there are too many ears around and I don't need to place danger on myself or those I love." Said Naruto as she pushes past Sakura walking away as she slug her arm over Ino's and Hinata's shoulders talking to the two girls as they walked away.

Sakura stood there with her huge mouth hanging open as the guys snickered at her and walked off with Shikamaru who was fallowing after Naruto.

Sasuke and Sai just shook their heads and left as well. The pinkette of their team was nothing more then useless dead weight to them half the time.

**Hokage tower**

Naruto and Shikamaru stood before Tsunade. "Baa-chan I'm here for the scrolls and the house keys." She told her.

"Fine." Said Tsunade as she had pulled out several scrolls and handed them all over. "They are all sealed within these 10 scrolls with over a 100 scrolls each. So have fun brat." She said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled. "I will. I have so much to do and now it time to go set up my new home." She said with a soft smile. "Also let me know when Killer Bee gets here. I need to finish that training. For I still have a few of those bastards to kill." She said as she was now glowing a soft golden color.

"Yeah, yeah I will." Said Tsunade waving the girl off. "By the way where are my grandchildren?" She asked as she wanted to see her little kits.

"They are with my mom and my aunties and cousins." Said Shikamaru.

Tsunade grinned. "Those ladies will not know what hit them." She said as she went back to her paperwork. She will have to go see them before lunch.

They left the Hokage tower as Shikamaru took Naruto's hand within his. She looked down at their hands and up at him as she saw the last bastard smirking at her as he leaned in to kiss her. She softly blushes as she kisses him back.

"I love you." He whispers to her as she rest her forehead against his as they stood in the middle of the road as all the civilians and shinobi alike could see the young couple show their love for each other.

"I love you too." Naruto tells him as she pulls back. "Come on. We have work to do before dinner." She tells him as she drags him down the dirt road leading back to the clan district.

Up on the rooftops stood all the Jonin-sensei's watching their students as Jiraiya as writing something down.

"They are cute together." Said Asuma as he knew this would freak Kakashi out some more.

"I do agree with you my youthful friend." Said Gai as he was grinning at the display of such youth springtime of love.

"It isn't right. She is too young to be a mother." Growled out Kakashi as he didn't like the idea of finding out his baby sister and the daughter of his late sensei was now a mother.

"Well brat there isn't anything you can do about it. What has happened has happen and she wouldn't change it for the world. She loves those kids. Why don't you get to know my grandchildren." Said Jiraiya as he glares at Kakashi.

Kakashi looks at Jiraiya as Kurenai walks over to the one eye man. "He has a point. Why don't you meet Naru-chan's children." She tells him.

Kakashi slowly nods his head as she jumps down and slowly makes his way to the Nara Clan compound to get to know his niece and nephews. It wouldn't hurt would it?

**Nara Clan Compound**

Kakashi looked at the two guards. "I have come to meet my student's children and see if Yoshino-sama would like any help with them." He told the two men.

As he was talking to the two men Shikaku was walking up behind him. He had gone to the market for his wife to get some milk and other snacks for the children before he went to work."I think she and the ladies would like the help with them." He said as he had Kakashi fallow him into the house.

Inside the living room laid all of the women as Yoshino giggled as the children hung upside down from the ceiling. "Alright you three. You had your fun and it is time to get down here. Grandpa should be back soon with your snacks." She told them as Shikaku and Kakashi walked into the house to see all three hanging from their feet.

Kakashi was wide eyed as he looked like a one eye fish. As he watch the three let the chakra on their feet fade away and flip midair doing the superhero landing as how some of the civilian children would say. They giggled as they ran to their grandfather. "What did you bring us grandpa?" They asked as one.

Shikaku smirked at them. "Well I don't know. I'm getting so old I forgot. I know I have some milk." He teased as the kids jumped around him and pouted as they all crossed their arms falling to the floor.

Oh Kami they are their mother's children. Was the one thought going though Kakashi's mind as he watched them and couldn't help but chuckle.

**Outside of the Hidden Leaf**

A few miles away from the Hidden Leaf Village Killer Bee and his Genin team walk down the old dirt road. He rapped his way making time pass as he was bored and figured if he worked on his rapping game, he would hold another concert when he got back home. He had a lot of fans. Even though his brother told him he sucked.

**Naruto and Shikamaru**

They had finally made it to their future home as how Naruto had put it. "We need to check the roof for any leaks and all the windows as she pulled out a list of things she needed to do before they could move their family into the house.

"Troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said as he jumped up onto the wall and lazily walked up to the roof to make sure if was alright. She smiled up at him.

Naruto could hear someone walking up behind her and turned to see Ino, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Sasuke and Kiba walking up to her. "We are here to help you." Said Ino as she smiles.

"Thanks guys but you know you don't have to." Said Naruto as she smiles at them.

"We know but we want to." Came TenTen's voice from behind the others.

"Dope we are your friends and let us help." Said Sasuke as he smirked at her.

Naruto glares as him and laughs. "Fine. Thank you all." She told them as they all got to work.

Sasuke had sent Sai to keep the other little roots away from Naruto's kids and also make sure Sakura didn't piss off Yoshino. For that woman even scared Sasuke.

**Next time is training with Killer Bee and see how Kakashi handled babysitting **


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto **

**Thanks for all the likes and fallows**

**Chapter 4**

It was already late in the afternoon when Killer Bee and his Genin team had arrived at the village gates. The two gate guards looked at the Kumo team with wide eyes.

"Halt State your business within the village." Said the random guard as the two eternal gate guard had just finished their shift and where missing all the fun.

"I am Killer Bee and I have a meeting with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Lady Hokage." Said Killer Bee as he grinned at the man as he paled even more. This man from Kumo had business with the village Jinchuriki and their Lady Hokage.

Just then two ANBU appear.

"Please sign in and we will head to the two as my another ANBU has been sent to get Naruto-sama." Said Neko as Bear stood next to her.

Killer Bee and his team nodded their heads and signed in and fallowed the ANBU's though the village and to the tower at the center.

**Uzumaki Estate**

Naruto and her army of clones along with the girls had finished cleaning the house and where going to start on the other buildings when ANBU appeared before her.

"Naruto-sama." Said Hawk as he bowed to her.

Naruto arched an eyebrow to the man. "Please call me Naruto-chan." She told him.

"Your guest Killer Bee has arrived along with his Genin team. They are at the Hokage tower." Said Hawk as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Her eyes had widened. "He got her pretty quick. I thought I would have about a weeks' time before he showed up." She said to no one as the others looked at her confused.

"Whose Killer Bee?" Asked Hinata as the guys had come to join them for a little break.

"He is a Jonin from Kumo who I was training with before I returned home. He is an older brother to me and a crazy uncle to the kids. As they see his brother as another grandfather. But they still call killer be Jiji just to get him all riled up." Said Naruto as they looked at her with shock.

"You trust someone from Kumo?" asked Hinata with a little fear in her voice.

Naruto nodded her head. "Well yeah. Also don't worry Hinata. Since A-Jiji's father death things had changed and A regrets what had happen to you and your clan." She told the girl as she looked down at her hands as she knew Neji last his father to Kumo and they had tried to kidnap Hinata.

Both Hinata and Neji nodded their heads. But they would be on guard while the Kumo team was in the village. They wanted to let go of the past, but it was still a little hard.

Naruto stood up and looked over at Shikamaru and smiled. "I want you to meet Killer Bee." She told him as she looked at the others. "Your more then welcome to come along if you want." She told them as they nodded their heads.

**Nara Clan Estate**

Kakashi sat in the front yard tried up to a tree. He was even unable to escape from it. The triplets sat in front of him grinning. "Now you know how mommy felt when you guys left her." They said as one.

Yoshino and the other ladies just laughed at the man's misfortune.

"It appears they are getting revenge for their mommy." Said Yoshino to the others as they nodded their heads.

Kakashi just cried as he knew the women are watching and no one was going to lift a finger to help him. He was now the babysitter as they had their tea and cakes.

**Hokage Tower**

Killer Bee and his Genin team walk into the Hokage's office. "Lady Hokage." Said Killer Bee as he grins at the woman before him.

Tsunade arches a brow at him. "I is a pleasure to see once more Killer Bee." She told him as she stood from her desk and walks around to shake his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. You still look hot as ever." He tells her with a wink from behind his sunglasses. His Genin team just roll their eyes at their sensei.

'_Is he really hitting on the Hokage?'_ They thought as one.

"Still a flirt I see." Said Tsunade as she pulls her hand back and returns back around her desk and sits down. "Naruto should be here shortly. But I would like to ask about the training you two have been doing?" She asked him.

He smirked. "We have been working with her Biju. For her and Kurama to fully be one and his chakra will flow easily when she is in Sage mode." He told Tsunade who nodded her head. She had known for a years that Killer Bee had been one with his Biju since he was a little boy. Because of some type of training he had undergone, and he is the only one out there that knows the secret and is the only one able to teach Naruto.

"I see. Well I hope you two will be able to continue her training her in the village." Said Tsunade as she was worried about the girl having to leave once more and taking her kits with her.

"Don't worry. We have made a huge break though before she had left Kumo. So all we need to do is just finish up the training that should take about a two or three weeks." Said Killer Bee just waving her off.

Tsunade nodded her head at this. "That is good to hear." She said as her office door open and in walked Naruto and Shikamaru fallowed by all the Rookies but for Sakura.

"Killer Bee-Jiji!" Said Naruto as she ran up to the man jumping into his arms hugging him.

"Hey kiddo." Said Killer Bee swinging her around in his arms. "We have missed you back in Kumo along with the little ones. They did liven things up there." He said with a grin.

"Yeah. Well they have been missing you and A and everyone else." Said Naruto as she was grinning.

Everyone just watched on wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. Naruto was talking to an S-rank ninja and known Biju holder as if he was her uncle or something.

Naruto looked over Bee's shoulder and smiled and waved at his students as they waved back.

Omoi and Karui look at the others in the room. Giving them all at once over until their eyes land on Shikamaru.

The kids did have some of his looks. But luck had been with them to take after their mother. Thought both Genin.

"Its good to see you two again Karui and Omoi." Said Naruto as she was grinning at them.

"Well we had to come along to make sure you and Killer Bee-sensei didn't screw around like you normally do." Said Karui with a smirk as Omoi put a new lollipop into his mouth.

Naruto pouted at the redhead. "Hey now. It was a little hard with the kids always with us. But my mother-in-law has them and so we should be on track with training." She whined.

"But what if she can't watch them and we are forced to watch them during the whole training trip here?" Asked Omoi as he was now worried about having the triplets with them.

Naruto smirked. "Don't worry. Baa-chan has an army of babysitters from me." She said as Tsunade smirked.

"Yeah but after some of the Shinobi deal with them I might have to list them as a S-rank mission." Said Tsunade smirking at Naruto.

Naruto smirked back at her. "Nah they are at a B-rank or A-rank risk. If anyone has to babysit me. Then we would have to list me as an S-rank to SSS-rank mission and I don't think any ANBU is up for that mission." She told the older blonde.

Tsunade paled at the idea of having someone look after Naruto. Even the hospital never wanted to watch after her for she was the best at breaking out. Not even the holding cells in T&I could hold the girl anymore. For she figured out the secret of breaking out of them at the tender age of 8 years old after she had dyed all the Uchiha and Hyuuga underwear Neon Pink and Orange.

"Just stay out of trouble you two." Said Tsunade as a bottle of sake appeared out thin air before the blonde. Everyone just blinked as the woman was drinking on the job and even in front of shinobi of another village to top it off.

"Well to make training easier you guys will be staying with me at my house." Said Naruto as she was grinning at everyone.

"Fine. I'll trust you this time. But if anything happens..." Tsunade said as her threat just hung in the air.

"My brother A will cover any and all damages we might do to the village." Said Killer Bee just grinning.

Shikamaru just widen his eyes at this. What the hell kind of training these two going to do.

"Also if you feel Biju chakra. Don't freak out. It is part of our training and we will be having if going off at random times of day while training." Said Killer Bee just grinning at the idea of people freaking out. For the stories Naruto had told him.

"Don't worry. I will have several of my clansmen standing guard at the compound gates." Said Shikamaru as he looked at the two monsters Shinobi.

"Our clans will be glad to aid as well." Said Choji and Ino as Hinata looked a little nervous as Neji just narrowed his eyes at them.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me." Said Naruto.

**Nara Compound**

Kakashi looked at the triplets. "Come on you three. Please let me go." He asked them nicely as his body had gone numb now.

"Nah." Said Ryoko as she grinned.

"You would have to get grandma to let you go." Said Ryuu as shikari just grinned at the one eye man.

Yoshino was enjoying this. Her grandbabies are teaching the lazy man a lesson of his life and he didn't know how to get out of it.

In Ryuu's hands was Kakashi's little green book as Shikari had built a fire to burn the book before the one-eyed man.

"Please don't hurt my baby." Cried Kakashi as tears streamed down his cheeks.

They looked at his with wicked little grins as they set the book ablaze. Howls of horror and pain could be heard though out the village.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto looked to the open window as the others looked out the window with horror and shock on their faces.

"Looks like the kids took Kakashi's book and burnt it." Said Naruto as it was no big deal.

The others just looked at her with shock.

"How do you know that dope?" Asked Sasuke as he had never heard a sound like that from Kakashi.

She smirked looking at him. "Well I did that to him once with his little orange book. When he was acting like a dick before the third stage of the chunin exam." She said with an evil grin. This made all the man in the room to sweat and take a step away form the blonde with the angelic smile.

**Training and missions and will Kakashi get free?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto**

**I am sorry that I have not been working on this story. I have been stuck on this chapter for so long and I finally feel like I can get this new chapter out.**

**Chapter 5**

**Uzumaki Estate**

Naruto sat in the lotus position with her eyes closed as Killer Bee sat right next to her as they meditated under the waterfall that was on the family estate.

The triplets had Kakashi strung up in a tree in Yoshino's front yard as her and the clan's woman all babysat getting to know their family. Ryuu sat under the tree working on his Fuinjutsu. Ryoko played with two wooden swords she been training with for awhile now. Shikari ran up and down the tree right next to the one that holds Kakashi.

"Are you three going to let me go?" Whined Kakashi.

The triplets stop what they are doing and look over at the silver hair man. "We will when we feel you have served out your punishment." Said Ryuu with a large grin on his face.

Shikari and Ryoko nod their heads in agreement.

Yoshino and the ladies giggle as they hear what the triplets tell the silver hair man.

Shikaku comes walking along the pathway leading to his home where he sees his three grandchildren making one of his Jonin's lives hell. He arched an eyebrow at this and shook his head at this. "Troublesome." He said under his breath.

Kakashi saw him walking up to the house. "Shikaku-sama. Please help me." He cries out.

Shikaku stops walking and looks over at the silver hair man. "No. Whatever you have done to those three. It is up to you to fix it." He tells the silver hair man that is now crying large fat tears.

**With Shikamaru **

Shikamaru sat in a clearing away from both estate looking up at the clouds. "So much has happen and changed in the past three years." He says to no one but himself.

He is grateful to have his children and his future wife. Just thinking about getting married in the future it freaked him out at times. But it also worried him how Naruto wishes to get married after those bastards that are after her are gone.

He balls up his hands into a fist. Just at the thought about those bastards.

**This is going to be a short chapter. I am sorry**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello kitties**

**I do not own Naruto or anyone that pop up into this story.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait kitties. But I'm back and I'm working on the stories to catch up.**

**Chapter 6**

"I need to think of something to keep Naruto and the kids safe from them." Said Shikamaru to himself as he looks up to the sky. _'Naruto is already so strong with being seen as a the New Kitsune Sennin. While I haven't done much but moved up to Jonin. I need to do something more.'_ He thought to himself as he made a fist thinking of anything that could aid him in becoming stronger for his future wife and their children.

As if Naruto could tell what her future husband was thinking she smiled looking over at Shikamaru. "Why not trying to be the Stag Sennin. They haven't had a Sennin to their summons before." She told him with a soft smile as they walked do the road to the Hokage Tower. After they had helped Killer Bee and his team settle in her home.

Shikamaru stopped and looked at Naruto. "That could work. I think I could do it." He said with a smile.

She smiled at him and took his hand into hers. "Why don't we do by the river. The others can wait. Also you and I need a minute just alone. Something we haven't had since I have returned with the kids." She told him with a soft blush on her cheeks.

Shikamaru smirked and pulled her into his body and they both vanished in a swirl of leaves. Both appearing in a cave that was hidden behind a waterfall that only they know about. For they found it as children and never told the others about it.

"Its been awhile." Said Naruto with a smile looking up into his black eyes as he smirks looking into pools over crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah, it has been." Said Shikamaru as he leans in and captures her lips with his.

They broke the kiss as they both panted. "I wish we had spent more time together and had proper dates before I left with Ero-sannin." Said Naruto with a pout on her face.

Shikamaru chuckles. "I know. We kind of did everything backwards. But everything is going alright. Mom and dad have the kids and they are torturing Kakashi-sensei. So I figure we can have a moment just for us." He told her kissing her forehead and resting his forehead on hers.

Naruto giggled at this as they both had seen what their little angels are doing to the silver hair man and the seals, they have placed on him made him powerless like a new born.

**I'm a little stumped on this chapter. So I'm ending it noticeably short.**

**Next chapter we will have training and Shikamaru learning from the stags.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Kitties**

**Thank you for all the likes, reviews, and follows.**

**Thank you for offering the aid.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

Shikamaru sits in the middle of his Clan's forest near the connecting point of the Uzumaki Clan forest. Before him was a Massive large white stag with nine tails swaying behind it.

"**Good Shikamaru you are doing well. In only two months you have already manage Sage-mode."** Said the White Stag.

Shikamaru slowly open his eyes with white eyeshadow around his eyes and his eyes took on deer eyes. "Thanks Shadow-sama." He told the Stag before him.

She smiled down at him. **"The doe was right in having us renew our summons with your clan." **She told him.

He nodded his head to this. "Yeah she is a wonderful person." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

Before Shadow could say anything, Naruto goes flying past them as Killer Bee comes charging after them. They both stop and looks at the two going past them.

"**It appears they are training hard."** Said Shadow with a smile on her face.

Shikamaru chuckled at this. "Yes, she wants to be strong to protect our children and family. She doesn't care about taking care of the village anymore for what they have been to her." He told Shadow.

Shadow nods her head as she turns back to Shikamaru. **"Well you are now our first Stag Sannin in years."** She told them.

"Oh wow. That is shocking." Said Shikamaru.

Before anyone else could say anything, Killer Bee goes flying passed them as Naruto ran passed them this time around.

They both shook their heads at the two antics. "It appears they will be flying past us during the remainder of our training." Said Shikamaru as he smiles.

**Nara Main House**

Kakashi had finally broken free of the triplets as he runs like a madman away from them as they chase after him.

"Come on Kaka. Come play with us." Said the three at once.

Yoshino giggles as she watches this. As Kakashi for some odd reason kept coming over to watch the children after even afternoon after his team's missions and training.

"He is a gluten for punishment." Said a voice from behind Yoshino.

Yoshino spun around and looked at who was standing behind her. There behind her was her husband. She smiles softly. "Yes, it appears it does that way. But it appears he is training them in his own way. Trying to make up for all the screw ups while trying Naruto in the past." She Said with a smile.

Shikaku nodded his head over what his wife over what she told them. "As well Naruto is almost finished with her training with Killer Bee." He told her as they hear a loud crash from the forest behind the house.

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe we can being planning their wedding." Said Yoshino with a grin on her face as she is ready to see them married.

Shikaku laughs at his wife's antics. He pulls his wife into his arms. "My love we will get there when they are ready." He said kissing her on the cheek.

**This chapter will be short chapters for a while until I can get when I get to a part that I need to for longer chapters.**


End file.
